User blog:IFauxy/WST + Darkness: Rebirth(when you figure out your late)
IFauxy: CRAWLING IN MY CRAWL Sunset: no IFauxy: NYAAAAAAA Sunset: where are the others IFauxy: I threw them in the endless pit of m i s e r y Glaceon: NOT COOL Angelic: The heck happened with our opposite names? IFauxy: I guess the endless pit of misery removed em PokeGeek: IM DONE BEING CALLED A NURB IFauxy: k Gyradoes: this has to be cut short because of late schedule, right? IFauxy: yeah im very sorry Sunset: BUT THE EN- Gyradoes: WE LIKE PIZZA IFauxy: IN THE MORNING Sunset: wait whut happened to doge? IFauxy: he got banned u ungrateful fool Sunset: OFFENDED smash IFauxy: x-x Gyradoes: Ded again? Glaceon: wow Angelic: weird stories aren't a trend anymore, should we rename this? Sunset: nah up to ifauxy Angelic: IFAUXY IS DEAD YOU UN- Sunset: OFFENDED smash Angelic: x-x Sunset: WHO'S NEXT CALLING ME AN UNGRATEFUL FOOL!!! Gyradoes: Turning back into sunsetzilla? IFauxy: im still alive bc i created this Sunset: o IFauxy: no it will not be renamed and this ends here Glaceon: BUT WAi- continued be to --------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 5: Underground Dungeons As I wondered what Glaciera was gonna do next, ''I skiddled in the trash, the really deep, rough, smelly trash. A couple times I had to rise my head out because of how horrible it was, smelling like a Skuntank sprayed around here. I had no idea if Glaciera was enjoying me doing her dirty work, but the look on her face and unreadable. Then. when I saw an egg plush, I had the memory of my friends. I wondered where Rainy and Sunset has gone to. Have they been waiting for me? They may have left me and went to seek another place to unravel. They're probably arguing right now at most. They're probably worried about me, are they? Well, I just don't know.. ''Rainy's POV I looked around. "No clue of Fox anywhere" I sighed. I turned to face Sunset. "Have you just been standing here observing me? You lazy piece of blaze. " I growled. "No, no, I have been looking. there was just a place that caught my eyes on where she might have been. Look" she pointed to a rather dirty pipe. I looked deeply at it, then got back to staring at her. "You want us to go in the SEWER? The SEWER? The place where the inside-swamp ''lies? Why, out of all places, should she be there?" I argued and hissed. I was waiting for his response. "Well?" His face just seemed blank, until she spat out the things he has prisoned inside his thoughts. "Well.. didn't the Sandshrew lead us here? Well, we didn't find Fox anyplace else, did we? That's our only spot where we haven't looked at yet." I sighed, once thinking I have caught her guilty. I have always found her suspicious ever since we came to town, knowing the things wild Pokemon usually don't know. I honestly argue constantly with her more than Drift, but that must have been because Drift was left with Nebby at its somewhat of a hidout. I know she knows what I'm thinking. However, Sunset did have a point. We have been searching everywhere, so I had no choice but to follow, but I still distrusted him. We headed to the sewer pipe anyways. ''Yuck! ''I yowled in my mind. I have never smelled such a strong odor in my life. Now I regret following Sunset, wishing I knew the way back but my mind was clouded, paying no attention on where we where going. Suddenly Sunset looked back at me. She grinned, and I got into my defense stance. "Now that you're in the sewer... alone with me," her body turned with her head. "Maybe we should.. work this out? I know you know my secret, along with purple balloon. I know you're gonna tell Fox once we find her. But no, she won't believe you. She wouldn't believe that her friend would accuse another for attacking him, and you have no proof. I won't leave you dirty, because I'll take you in with Team Yveltal! Besides, accusing me would lead you and Fox no longer!" she'd shout and raise out a flame charge at me. Boy, did that hurt alot. I tackled her and bit her, but that didn't leave enough damage for the strong fighter. She dished out a toxic and then that was enough to leave me in pain, helpless, and then I saw nothing.. but darkness. Trivia *Inside of the sewer being called the "''inside swamp" to Pokemon is a reference to Warriors as cats call certain items their language. *This story was cut short because of my late schedule, and my business along with the Givaway results being planned. Category:Blog posts